


Ink

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu writes, <i>Woohyun, I hope that you can understand,</i> but scratches it out with his pen so hard that the paper tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [sunqyeol](http://sunqyeol.livejournal.com/).

Sunggyu writes, _Woohyun, I hope that you can understand,_ but scratches it out with his pen so hard that the paper tears. 

He doesn't understand why this is so difficult; there are only so many ways to say I fucked up without skirting around the point. If Woohyun was here, if he could see Sunggyu now, maybe he would be able to read between the lines of the wastebasket overflowing with crumpled paper and Sunggyu's fingertips stained black. It would speak so much louder than words.

(Someone must be looking out for him or have a good sense of humor, because later that afternoon his doorbell rings and it's Woohyun; he has new bags under his eyes and his hair doesn't have as much life as Sunggyu remembers--that was months ago, though, and _so much_ can happen--but he's there and Sunggyu can finally reach him again. 

He blurts, "I'm so sorry," then wraps his arms around Woohyun and holds on for dear life.)


End file.
